goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie
And now, ladies and gentlemen, born in the year of 1989, here’s sophie! - Henry (during the Offbeats birthday extravaganza) Please Welcome the old school girl that we’re going to be having, Sophie! - June (during the Offbeats birthday extravaganza) About her Sophie is a American girl, she is a intelligent, laid back, relaxed, tomboy like teen, she is born in 1989, her favourite sweet is candy, her hate is vegetables, she’ll get sick if she eats them, her snacking favourite is nabisco, Kraft and cool aids, she is the friend of h&j during episodes and blocks, she is known as lady miss rock in 1997, in the age of 8, she began flying in 1998, at the age of 9, she began nickel o zone during resistance is futile, while the kablammy awards still goes, Henry and June bring out her to talk and sing a song about her life in the past years Also, she wanted henry and June to host the Offbeats birthday extravaganza instead of kablam’s 100th episode extravaganza before the Offbeats birthday extravaganza starts she gives them a rehearsal During art + science = fun, she is crying due to the song, but she wanted to make h&j sing again, so instead, she forces them to sing fairytale of New York During holdeth the pickle, holdeth the lettuce, she didn’t notice someone invented pickle soap nor lettuce shampoo to the duo when they swam in the pond, but the duo sings the little pond to her in 1999, when she’s at school, she worked on cool things, at the assembly, she got an reward for doing awesome things Her telekinesis power is pink Outfits she wears a black sports bra and leggings (on Mondays during rugrats on nicktoons summer jam) Also, she wears a corset, a blazer, trousers and Mary Anne shoes (during Tuesdays during Hey arnold) she wears a Nicolas Jebran Fall 2019 Dress, a snake ring and sandals (on wednesdays during wild thornberrys on summer jam) in fridays of kablam premiere, she wears a navy blue blazer, side bands, earrings, shades, pants and heels, in thursdays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Mondays, she wears a black jumpsuit, rectangle glasses while staring on non shows, she wears a RTW outfit she wears a black canvas jacket, black shorts, fearless boots, rectangle sunglasses, lion earrings and a bracelet Outfits for kablam episode All Purpose Kablam (hot magenta boob tube, white miniskirt, shag belt, fingerless gloves and black trainers) (pink athlete) what the astronauts drink (Orange jacket with some red around the arm part, dark green pants with red parts near the ending of the pants, a darker color backpack, and some red and brownish green boots.) Kablam gets results (navy blue sports bra, black shorts, white trainers) you tried the best, now try the rest (A olive hoodie with the words “i heart the 90s”, a miniskirt, and long boots) a little dab‘ll do ya (Purple tanktop that shows off her stomach, a darker purple skirt that criss-crosses, light purple biker shorts, dark purple sandals.) comics of champions (A black zippered jumpsuit with short legging, orange and yellow knee lenght socks, and blue shoes.) built for speed (a black shirt, a dark brown jean jumpsuit, red sailor scarf, olive jacket, glasses, cannonball helmet) Resistance is futile (tiara crown, light Pink overlay play suit, silver necklace, white long gloves, diamond earrings, platinum shoes) Won’t crack or peel (a demin jacket that says “kablam o vision”, black shorts, and Nike trainers) Hurts so good (an Orange metallic dress) i Just Don’t get it (a corset, shorts and long boots) tastes like paper (demon minidress) E pluribus kablam (aka the Offbeats birthday extravaganza) (a rose sleeveless jacket, trousers and black heels) Get sam donaldson’s Mystery bag (yellow strapless shirt with a ribbon, black leather jeans, a orange bracelet, earrings and black heeled sandals) Harold’s glow in the dark brand butter (she wears a black shirt that is tied, low slung jeans and olive trainers) Better than a poke in the eye (a blue strapless top, green miniskirt, sandals, sunglasses, clip on earrings with coloured feathers and a surf necklace) Cramming cartoons since 1627 (black suit, black heels and a gold watch) Hand crammed for enjoyment (a long sleeve hoodie that says “1997”, black shorts, leggings, and laced shoes) kablam james kablam (a cami catsuit And long boots) Tastes like paper (A velvet red suit, white scarf with black polka dots) Holdeth the pickle holdeth the lettuce (sunglasses, a black shirt and trousers with glittered lines and heels) Art + Science = Fun (A black blazer dress, white fingerless gloves, black choker and leather boots) Year round fun (A black warrior leotard gown, tight leggings, punk boots And a crystal tiara) the new class (white skirt, Sleeveless V Neck Ruffle Blouse and heels) great for paper training (A black t-shirt with ripped sleeves at the end, orange vest, a brownish beige backpack, beige shorts with many pockets, a wristband that is the same color as the shorts, orange baggy socks, and hiking boots with laces.) it’s all in the wrist (a red tied crop top and a green skirt) you’ll Love our selection (red top, black jacket that's not zippered up, red wristband, light blue skirt, and rollarblades.) you may already be a kablammer (a white top, grey skirt and some jewellery) kafun (A black and purple tank with a skull and crossbones on the front, black fingerless gloves, orange pants, orange backpack and black sandals.) Timeless (A yellow and black sleeveless playsuit) in it to win it (a sequined short dress) takes a knockin And keeps tick tockin (heeled sandals, a black cut out panel jumpsuit) the best of both worlds (a white wide leg jumpsuit) a nut in every bite (a satin wrap dress) going the extra mile (a olive hoodie and over the knee boots under new management (a bodycon dress, rectangle sunglasses and trainers) the kablair witch project (ribbed bra, demon overalls)